Dragon Ball Z Part 2 Story
by Inuyasha03
Summary: This is a good story from me Inuyasha or you can call me Goku,Sonic,Vegeta,Inuyasha,Batman,Spiderman,Gogeta and Vegito. Bye


Abbilan's Dragon Ball Z Book Summary

**Dragon Ball Z Story**

The Story When DragonBallZ Begins Goku has grown up from the young boy in DragonBall. He has had a son, Gohan, with his wife, ChiChi, over the years. This suprises Goku's friends that we meet in the first episodes, Kurillin, Bulma, Turtle, and Master Roshi. It's not long before truble starts. Goku's evil brother, Raditz, crashes their party and tells Goku that he is an alien from the planet Vegeta. Piccolo, the gang's former enemy, helps Goku defeat Raditz along with the help of Gohan's hidden powers. But Goku loses his life in this fight. Just before Raditz dies he informs them of two more Sayin aliens on their way two earth. Piccolo takes Gohan to train him for their arrival while Goku, in the next dimention, goes off to train with King Keih, the ultimate martial arts master. The rest of the Z Fighters go to train with Kame on Coren tower. The two Sayin warriers, Prince Vegeta and is royal atendent, Napa, arrived one year from then. The Z Fighters go to face them but Goku had not arrived yet. Yamcha, Chouit Zou, and Tien die, as does Piccolo when he sacrafices himself to save Gohan. When Goku FINALLY arrived he defeats Napa easily and faces Vegeta in A VERY close fight but in the end Prince Vegeta escapes. The gang wants to wish back their fallen comrades but because of Piccolo's death the mistical Dragon Balls that they would use to do this have vanished. So the survivers, Kurillin and Gohan(Goku was not healthy enough to leave yet), leave with Bulma to go find the original set of Dragon Balls on the planet Namek. In doing this our small band has gotten involved in a galactic scramble for the Dragon Balls. Both the rebelious Prince Vegeta and Freza, his presumed boss, want inmortality. When Vegeta causes too much trouble for him Freeza sends for his Ginyu forces which would have finshed Vegeta and the others, who had conbined their forces, if Goku hadn't arrived just in time. Goku goes up against the awsome captain Ginyu who has the power to switch bodies with his opponet. Goku finally defeats him by turning him into a frog. With the help of Vegeta Goku is rivived and they make their wishes on Namek(for their friends to return). Then they all go to battle Freeza. When Kurillin is killed in the battle Goku is majorly pissed off and he finds the power to become a full fledged Super Saiya-jin for the first time. In his Super Saiya-jin form Goku defeats Freeza and they all get off Namek as soon as possible before it explodes(Freeza's doing). Soon the gang realises that Freeza has returned in Cyborg form with his even more powerful father, King Cold. At this point a teenager from the future, named Trunks, arrives and defeats them both easily. He then warns them of Goku's disease and gives him medicine for it. He also warns them of the two Cyborgs and where they will first appear. In the future these Android fighters destoy the world and cause havok and mahem every where they go. Trunks said that they were unprepared for their arrival and were no match for the Cyborgs so he came back in a time machine his mother built to warn them and give Goku medicine so that he could help them fight. He tells Goku that he is Vegeta's and Bulma's warn them of comming threats, androids 15 and 16, and he warns Goku of his heart condition and gives him medicine for it so that he can help them in the future. Everyone returns to earth to train for the Androids arrival. When the Cyborgs do arrive they go to face them. Trunks comes back from the future once more to see how things were going. When he saw the androids he said that those were cyborgs but they wern't the ones he knew. These fighters were #15 and the androids creator, Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero retreated to his lab to activate #17 and #18, the horrible androids that Trunks knew. Once #17 and #18 are activated they activate the highly experemental model #16. They prove to week to battle #17 and #18(#16 did not fight) and the cyborg trio continued on their way to forfill there one purpose, to kill Goku. Goku was at home lying in bed weak from his illness that Trunks warned them about. The Z-fighters go to train so that they can face the androids again. Suddenly several of the Z-fighters, including Trunks, pick up a strange "ki" or power. This power seemed to be be Freeza's power, Piccolo's power, Goku's power, and other strange "ki"s all in one. Trunks went to investigate. At the site where thay had felt the power he found his old time machine that he had used to travel back the first time. Someone from the future had followed Trunks back in time. He also found a cracked egg shell. They soon found the evil creature that had hatched. He called himself Cell. He explained that Cell was a biological cyborg, made up fron celles from each of the strongest fighters in the galaxy, Freeza, Freeza's father, Goku, etc. Cell also told them that when he combined with #17 and #18 that he would become perfect Cell. And that he would be the perfct fighter and nobody could defeat him. #17 attemts to face Cell but Cell sucks up #17 and is just one step closer to becoming pefect. #16 takes #18 and hides. Cell goes serching for them. Vegeta goes to battle Cell. Vegeta who has improved very much, and gone beyond a Super Sayin, was having a pretty easy time beatting up on Cell. But then Vegeta's Sayin instinct had to perk up. Vegeta wanted a strong opponet so he let Cell escape to find #18 and become perfect. Cell did combine with #18 and he became complete. Then he wished to host a World Martial Arts Tournoment, he called "The Cell Game", to have fun with his new stregth. The ruls were: If you steped out of the ring you lose, If you die you lose, If no one could defeat Cell he would destroy the earth. In this time, in an attempt to become stronger, Piccolo combined with Kame. They could not separate again so Dende, an old friend from Namek was chosen as the new Kame of earth and he revived the Dragon Balls. There were ten days before the Cell game would begin. Goku and his friends took it easy the days before the Cell game instead of training like mad like Vegeta, Piccolo, and others. Goku's friends wondered wether that it was a good idea to do so. But Goku reasured them. The 10 days were up soon enouph and the Cell game begins. Once Goku had a chance to fight Cell for a while he said that Gohan could defeat Cell. But Gohan has trouble finding the ower inside him that his dad knew was there. A long a terrible battle rages. When Trunks is killed Vegeta spazes out. Later in a vein attenpt to defeat Cell, Goku grabs him and teleports to King Kieh's planet, and blows up. King Kieh was complaining to Goku about his choice of death place as their spirits were floating around in the next next dimention(i geuss, i dunno, somewhere), when they realizied that they didn't feel Cell's "ki" or power with them. Cell was not dead(Well, doesn't that kind of Suck). There was still just one cell left from Cell's body, and useing his ability to regenerate to the max, he regenerated his entire body. The others continue to fight Cell. And in the end they defeat him. after the Cell game there is 6-7 year gap. when they pick up the story Gohan is in high school. He has a younger brother, named Goten, and Vegeta has started training Chibi Trunks. Gohan asked Bulma for her help. He wanted a disgise so that he could help with crime in Satan city without anyone knowing who he was. He goes around as a super hero called The Super Syajin man. Mr. Satan's daughter, sees through his disgise and black mails him into teaching her how to fly. there is a World Martial Arts tournoment comming up. she also gets him to enter. The prophet Baba, gives Goku 24 hours on earth so that he may enter as well. Trunks and Goten also wish to enter too but the were young so they had to enter in the kids tournoment. They didn't like that. Later in the competition they dress up like an adult so that they can enter the REAL tuornoment, as they say. A new evil arises in a different dimention however. The evil Majin Buu is released by an evil wizard. Buu escape into this dimention along with two pwerful thrill-seekers. The Z Fighters must face Buu a super strong fighter that(don't ask) has the ability to turn people into food and eat them, thus absobing their power as well. For a while they manage to keep Buu under control until he erupts in rage and goes on a killing spree when the two trouble makers from the other dimention shoot the puppy that Buu fell in love with. After a long and caustly Battle they manage to defeat him. Most of the carachters die, and this is the end of DragonBallZ. In DraonBallGT Piccolo uses the Dragon balls to wish back most of the fighters.

From, Abbilan


End file.
